


Cough Drops, Tea and Cuddles

by oatsandcocoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, M/M, Sick!Danny, a very unconventional one, nurse!Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatsandcocoa/pseuds/oatsandcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny wakes up sick on the Saturday of his and Ethan's first date, he wants to roll up in a corner and die. What he didn't bargain for is...well...Ethan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cough Drops, Tea and Cuddles

The Saturday of his first date with Ethan, Danny woke up with a pounding head, soaked in sweat, and pain everywhere imaginable. He buried his face in his pillow and pushed the blanket off with his feet because it was so hot, only to roll into a shivering ball a second later because cold. The Hawaiian groaned. “You have got to be kidding me…” he mumbled into the pillow, not even trying to get up to get his covers back cause every time he moved, a new wave of dizziness and nausea hit him like a brick wall. The knock against his door sounded unnaturally loud and Danny winced in pain, moving his hands to cover his stinging ears. His mother entered the room. “Danny, darling are you awake? It’s nearly noon…” she asked. Danny turned his head towards her and looked at her through burning eyes. Worry etched into her expression immediately and she put a cool hand against his forehead. Danny moaned and pressed back against the palm, eyes closed. “Honey, you’re burning!” she exclaimed and then the hand was gone and a second later, the tossed off blanket was covering Danny’s shaking form again.

Alea Mahealani quickly hurried out of her oldest son’s bedroom and into the bathroom to get medicine and a clinical thermometer. She was no doctor but she knew a case of summer flu when she saw one. Luckily the rest of her children were already out of the house so no one would bother Danny. He rarely ever got something worse than the typical cold in the winter, so if Danny did get sick, it usually was for at least two weeks. Holding a washcloth underneath cold water, she put all the other stuff into a small basket before wringing the cloth out and speed-walking back into Danny’s room. The teenager watched her out of half-closed eyes, pale, and a sheen of sweat covering his skin. She sat down on his bed and nudged the thermometer against Danny’s lips. “Come on, darling, open up” she gently instructed and Danny reluctantly let the plastic slip past his dry and chapped lips. While it missed her son’s body temperature, she slowly placed the cold rag on Danny’s burning forehead. The teenager made an appreciative sound and his eyes slipped close. When the thermometer beeped to signal the measure had been completed, Alea took it out and looked at the display. “102… Don’t even think about going to school next week, mister. I wanted to meet up with Bianca and Hannah, but if you want me to stay here, I can cancel” she said lowly, her voice soothing and soft and caring. Danny just shook his head and rasped out “No, mum… Go, you’ve been looking forward to meeting them for weeks… I’ll be fine, probably gonna sleep most of the time anyway…” Danny’s mom nodded. “If you’re sure, hun… Just give me a call if you need anything, okay?” she inquired softly. Danny made an affirmative sound and seemingly satisfied with that, Alea Mahealani kissed her son on the cheek and quietly exited his room. She didn’t really want to leave him home alone when he was sick, but she really had been looking forward to meet her two best friends for a while. With them having moved to San Diego, they didn’t get to see each other as often anymore. Besides, Alea trusted her son’s judgement enough to leave him to his own devices. She grabbed her bag and the car keys, put on her shoes and left the house.

In the meantime, Danny had a panic attack because he had just remembered that he and Ethan wanted to go out tonight. His first date with the guy he was developing feelings for at a terrifying pace and what happens?! At this point, Danny felt like crying, but he still had to cancel the date. He didn’t want Ethan to get sick after all, and he knew how cranky he usually got when he was ill. Dejectedly, Danny grabbed his phone from where it lay on the nightstand and composed a text to Ethan. It was difficult for him to actually concentrate on typing though, since the letters kept blurring in front of his eyes. He had barely hit ‘send’ when his phone signalled a reply. _That sucks, are you okay? ):_ . As miserable as the teenager felt, the worry did make him smile a bit. He slowly typed back: _Summer flu, so I won’t be in school for at least a week. I hope I didn’t ruin your weekend…_ .

The doorbell woke Danny up with a shrill ring. Everything still hurt, and for a second he didn’t know where he was. Considering the afternoon sun still stood high in the sky, blending Danny with her rays, not too much time could’ve passed. Drudgingly he got out of bed, his hand on the bedside table until the dizziness had passed and made his way downstairs, shaking like a leaf. He certainly didn’t expect Ethan to be standing outside his house, smile plastered on his face, with two bags in his hand. His smile took a soft, worrying form when he saw Danny standing in the door, looking like he hadn’t slept or seen the sun in days. “Hey… How are you feeling? Cause you look terrible…” Ethan said, giving the still surprised Danny a kiss on the cheek. “Could be better… What are you doing here?” Danny asked, his voice raspy and dry. Ethan sat both bags down on the kitchen counter. “To look after you and keep you company. If you want me here, that is. Cause I can go as well, if you’d rather sleep and be alone” Ethan replied quickly, smiling vastly. Danny blushed, a warm tingle spreading deep in his stomach. “Thanks for keeping me company… I’m just afraid that I probably won’t be rather pleasant to be around at the moment, and I actually don’t want you to get sick as well…” he mumbled and sat down on a kitchen chair, completely exhausted from his trip down the stairs. Ethan just waved it off. “C’mon, let’s get you back into your bed and then I’ll get us some tea” Ethan said, filling the boiler with water. Danny nodded, but remained sitting, not enough strength left in him to actually move. Ethan smirked a little and walked over to where the sick teenager was sitting. “Put your arms around my neck” he instructed, bending his knees. Danny just look confused, but did as asked. Once Ethan had made sure that the Hawaiian’s hands were securely put where he wanted them, he snuck one arm under Danny’s knees, the other around his waist and lifted him up, bridal-style. Danny groaned quietly and hid his face in Ethan’s neck, willing the dizziness that had come up at the sudden movement away. Also, he was embarrassed to be carried like a Disney princess, even though he was a seventeen year-old guy, who definitely wasn’t living in the Disney universe, he’d have noticed if he did. Nonetheless it felt kind of awesome to have someone he cared so much about take care of him, seemingly unafraid of catching the bloody virus. 

“You need to tell me where your room is, princess, otherwise I’ll just carry you around until the end of our days” teased the werewolf. Danny thought about punching Ethan on the arm, but his limbs were too heavy to really move, so he decided against it. Instead he just mumbled “Upstairs, last door on the left” his lips brushing against the other boy’s neck with every syllable. Ethan shuddered, trying to push away the mental images that tried to imprint themselves into his brain. Damn Danny’s lips for being so ridiculously irresistable! Luckily the door to the human’s room stood open, so Ethan could carry Danny over to his bed without problems. Somehow, the Hawaiian missed Ethan’s warmth, even though he felt really hot himself. The heat Ethan projected was different than his own. It was soft, calming, lulling Danny nearly to sleep. Now he lay back in his bed, Ethan already halfway down the stairs again to fetch the tea and whatever else he had in those bags. The deep sitting headache that had somehow vanished while Ethan had been carrying him made a fast reappearance. At first it was only dull, but the more time passed, the worse it got until the Hawaiian buried his head underneath his pillow in a vain attempt to block out every light, hoping the headache would lessen. It didn’t, and when Ethan came back upstairs with his two bags and two mugs of tea, his frown deepened. He set the bags on the floor next to Danny’s bed and put the mugs on the nightstand, next to a half empty box of cough drops. “Danny…?” he asked quietly, hand reaching out towards the back of the human’s neck. As soon as his hand touched Danny’s skin it was as if all the tension just flowed out of the human and when Ethan looked at his hand, the black veins appearing, he suddenly remembered why. Gently, he pulled the pillow from Danny’s head and moved his hand from the back of Danny’s neck to the back of his head. The other teenager practically melted into the mattress and Ethan sat down next to him.

Gathering the very last of his strength and pretty much crawled into the werewolf’s lap. “Whatever it is you do, it’s helping, so don’t you dare stop…” he mumbled and buried his head against Ethan’s neck again. Ethan chuckles lowly “So bossy…” he teased, but wrapped his arms around Danny, taking more of the pain away. Originally his plan had been to keep the human company and make fun of the Twilight DVDs he had brought. But this, this was nice too. Without even realising it, Ethan began to talk. He told Danny about his childhood, what kind of mischief he and Aiden got up to when they were younger and how their family got ripped apart and how their ‘uncle’ had taken them in. Of course he left out the werewolf part, but it felt nice to share all these things with a special someone. 

Danny was deeply relaxed and listened to Ethan’s voice, listened to the tales the other teenager shared with him and he found himself smiling and sometimes even laughing a bit, not too much though, his throat was still sore and everything still hurt, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as a few minutes ago. At some point Ethan had stopped talking and Danny started to tell him about himself, about his family and relatives in Hawaii, how he had found out he liked boys, how his family had reacted. He even talked a bit about Jackson. It still hurt, being left behind by his best friend without some kind of reason. But, if Danny was honest, with Ethan here, it didn’t hurt so bad anymore.

How they had ended up cuddled against each other, Danny’s back to Ethan’s chest, they didn’t remember, but one thing was for certain: Considering the circumstances, it had been one of the best dates in either boy’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my older stories, written for a request of Danny's and Ethan's first date over on Tumblr.


End file.
